


vid: Stay, Stay, Stay

by dollsome



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: I’ve been loving you for quite some time.An angel, a demon, six thousand years of feelings, and – of course – some TaySway. A fanvideo tribute to the ineffable husbands.





	vid: Stay, Stay, Stay

**Author's Note:**

> For, like, YEARS, I have been like, "This song would make such a cute fanvideo for Luke and Lorelai and/or Rory and Paris on Gilmore Girls," but then I randomly thought of it in a Good Omens context and that was it. My fate was sealed! What else could be done with this upbeat ditty about unexpected devotion??

[crowley/aziraphale | stay, stay, stay](https://vimeo.com/340173234) from [dollsome](https://vimeo.com/user6915893) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 


End file.
